


Marred By Scars

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Sam try several times to start but life keeps getting in the way. Will they be able to finally make it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The line rang twice before she heard a gruff answer. "Fifteen Division, Swarek."

Her voice caught in her throat and all she could say was. "Uhh."

The voice on the other end said. "Hello?"

She snapped to and said. "Sam?"

He knew people would be surprised that he was back. He'd been gone for three years; first 18 months under and the last 18 recovering. Frank didn't hesitate to bring him back even though he didn't want to work patrol anymore. "Who is this?"

Her slight smile turned to a frown. "Oh. Sorry. Andy."

He was slightly amused but grumbled. "Andy who?"

She muttered CRAP to herself. "Sorry. McNally."

His heart jumped a little. "As in Tommy's kid?" He flinched a little when he said it. She had been far from a kid the last time he saw her.

She huffed because in 15 Division she would forever be Tommy McNally's kid. "Uhh. Yes sir. That would be me."

He looked around to make sure no one was waiting. "You do know your dad isn't here anymore right?" He'd been on the way out when Sam left for his op.

Andy giggled. " _Officer_ Andy McNally sir."

He groaned. "Stop calling me sir McNally. And how long have you been a cop?"

She smiled proudly as she said. "A year tomorrow. When did you get back?"

He sighed and tapped his pen on the counter. "Been back a little while. What can I do for you?"

She had momentarily forgotten why she had called. "Oh yeah! Do you still have Sadie Miller there?"

He hit a few keys. "Yeah. She's still waiting."

He heard her say. "She's still there Oliver."

He also heard his best friend say. "Great! Tell Sammy to keep her there. We'll be there in 5 minutes."

Sam cut her off with. "I heard." The call was disconnected and he just stared at the phone. He did _not_ want to see her. He wasn't working Booking alone, he turned to his partner. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Officer's Shaw and McNally are coming to talk to Sadie Miller so don't let her go." The other officer nodded and he walked out.

Andy was excited about the thought of seeing Sam Swarek after three years. They pulled into the lot and she followed Oliver inside. He stopped when he saw Cruz behind the desk. "Where's Swarek?"

She shrugged. "Said he'd be back. Sadie is in cell 5."

Oliver nodded and they walked back to talk to Sadie. Sam had taken his time, doing whatever he could to hopefully miss running into Oliver and McNally. He wasn't quite ready for that meeting yet. He was at the coffee station when he heard. "Sammy! Brother, there you are!"

He sighed and kept pouring his coffee. He growled out. "Shaw."

Oliver walked up to his best friend and clapped him on the back. "Hey buddy! How does it feel to be back at home?"

Sam looked up and shrugged. "Still taking some time. Did you get what you needed from Sadie?"

Oliver nodded as he poured himself a cup. "Yep. That McNally is a relentless one. We responded to shots fired, brought Sadie in, couldn't find the gunman so that's why we came back here. She gave up who it was."

Sam smiled a little. "That's good. Where is she?"

He looked around and shrugged. "I don't know. She's hard to keep up with but I figure we're safe here." Both men laughed. "Why you asking?"

He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Just...I don't know..." He looked around again. "Because of before...and I..."

Oliver felt for his best friend. The last 18 months had been hell for him and he had not come back as the same man that left three years ago. He was changed forever and still having a hard time dealing with it. "Sammy, it's going to be ok." He saw Sam stiffen and knew she must be close by. "See ya later buddy."

Sam watched Oliver walk away and heard _her_ voice. "I was going to get a coffee."

Sam was still by the coffee station when he heard Oliver say. "Coffee's all gone. We'll stop somewhere and get you one."

Sam had had a busy day in Booking so was very happy when shift ended. He'd let the guys talk him into going to the Penny for a drink. Even after all this time he still had to get used to the looks from people, especially ones that knew him before.

He sat at a corner spot at the bar away from everyone as he had a drink with his friends. He was surprised when Oliver put his hand on his shoulder. "She's on her way over brother."

He knew at some point in the night it might happen. Her best friend was dating one of his after all. He kept his head down though until he heard her voice. "Sam! Hey!"

He turned his good side a little to see her. She looked as beautiful as he remembered. He nodded and said. "McNally."

Andy got caught up with the other rookies when they came in and she was gone in a flash. He watched her through the mirror for a while; watched all of them, even his friends. They were all carefree and happy. He was out of place there; he threw down some money for his tab and headed towards the back door.

He wasn't paying attention as he was pulling his keys out of his pocket and ran right into someone. "S'cuse me." He said gruffly.

Andy came out of the ladies room and ran right into a hard body. "Oh! Excuse me." She looked up, didn't have to see the face to know who it was. "Sam? Hi."

He kept his head down. "Hey. Sorry. You ok?"

She nodded and realized he wasn't looking up. "Umm. Yeah. Fine. You ok?"

His heart was beating so hard he was sure she could hear it. His response came out a little gruffer than he meant it too. "Fine."

Andy was a little surprised at his tone. "So umm, are you leaving already?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He tried to slide by her and she touched his arm. "Don't!" He jerked away. "Don't touch me."

Andy gasped. "S...sorry." He was out the back door before she could get it out. She watched as the door closed. After a few minutes she walked back into the bar to join her friends.

The next day at Parade she noticed he was missing. She was partnered up with Oliver again. "Is Sam ok?"

Oliver looked at her funny. "Yeah. Why?"

She looked around. "Because he's not at Parade."

Oliver finished pouring his coffee and shrugged. "He doesn't have to do Parade." He looked up to see her confused face. She obviously still didn't know but it wasn't his place to tell her. "We should get going McNally."

She made her own coffee and followed him out. There wasn't much time to talk during shift. She went through Booking several times. Sam never said a word beyond asking for their information and he never looked up. His behavior went on like this for a couple of weeks. She'd see him at the Penny but he wouldn't stay long, barely spoke to anyone, and definitely wouldn't look at her.

She had been assigned to the D's; they needed help going over a case. The station was too busy and she couldn't focus so she took the files to an interview room so she could concentrate. She didn't think about anyone being in there because the light was out. She walked in and dropped the file boxes on the floor.

Sam had been in the empty interview room taking a break. He was having a hard time keeping his temper under control this morning. He hadn't expected anyone to come in there, especially not _her._ "Are you always so noisy?"

Andy squeaked and jumped. "Jesus Sam! Why the hell are you sitting here in the dark?" She reached for the light switch.

He didn't want her to see him. "Don't...do that."

Andy's hand froze. "What's going on with you?"

She could see his silhouette move towards the door. "Just needed a break McNally." He reached for the door handle and her hand touched his. "Don't..."

She sighed but didn't move her hand. "Sam, I don't understand."

She felt him shift and he practically growled out. "You don't need to understand. I don't..." She flipped the light switch and he jerked away. "What the hell?"

She sighed as he turned his back. "Sam? Would you please look at me?"

His heart was thundering again. He hadn't been this nervous since the first time he saw Sarah after the accident. "I don't _want_ to look at you. Don't you get that?"

She didn't. He had worked closely with her dad and they had been in love before he left. "What...I thought..."

He felt sick because she was the last person he wanted to act this way towards but he couldn't be what she needed, what she _deserved._ "You _thought_ what?" He growled.

She didn't understand his anger. "I thought...I don't know...that we could at least be friends."

He let a harsh laugh slip out. " _We were never friends."_

She snorted. "Yeah. I forgot. Sam Swarek doesn't need friends."

He turned on her and backed her towards the table. "I have friends."

Andy saw his face for the first time in a little over three years. She wasn't prepared for what she saw but she didn't let it show. Sam's face was scared; it was in the center of his left cheek and spidered out. She reached up without even thinking. "Sam?"

He grabbed her wrist. "Don't. Touch. Me." He couldn't take the look in her eyes. It was probably the first time he actually didn't see pity.

She whispered out. " _What happened_ _to you_?"

He stepped back and let go of her wrist. "Doesn't matter." He looked down at the floor. He saw her reach for him again and he pulled away. "I said don't."

She reached out anyway and put her hand on his face. He growled but he couldn't move. " _What happened?"_

He let her fingers lightly run over his scars and he flinched a little. He whispered. " _Stop. Please?"_

Andy shook her head as her fingers lightly ran over his cheek. "It's why you came back so soon. What did they do to you Sam?"

He took her wrist in his hand again but didn't move her. "Tried to kill me." He started backing up. "I...I gotta go."

She put her hand on his shoulder as he turned. "I'm not going anywhere Sam, if you need to talk."

He shook his head and said over his shoulder. "Nothing to talk about And...umm McNally."

She watched him walk out the door before she returned to the files. A few days passed before he said anything to her.

There was a stomach virus going around and Frank was short officers. He really needed Sam on the streets and knew it was going to be one hell of a fight. "Please Sam."

He couldn't believe Frank was actually asking him. "No! We've been through this already. "

Frank sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Sam paced, shaking his head. "They tried to kill me Frank. _They shot me in the god damn face._ "

His best friend watched him pace. "I know, I'm the one that got the call remember?" He watched Sam stiffen at the memories. "Sam..." He sighed. "You've qualified with your weapon higher than you ever have. Dr. Miller has cleared you for active duty. I need you brother."

He couldn't believe what Frank was asking. "I almost fucking died Frank. You don't want me out there. I...I can't be responsible for someone else. What if someone pulls a fucking gun and I freeze?"

Frank never thought he'd see Sam Swarek scared of anything but he was. He was scared of letting someone down. "Sam, I wouldn't ask if I didn't trust you. You can even ride alone if you want." He saw Sam's look. "Or you can pick your own partner."

Frank had expected him to say Oliver so he was stunned when Sam said. "McNally. I'll go if you put me with McNally."

He couldn't hide his surprise. "Uhh. You want to be partnered with McNally? Sammy she's still a rookie. Are you sure?"

He looked at Frank like he'd lost his mind. "I wouldn't ask for her if I wasn't sure Frank. You want me out there then give me McNally."

Frank needed him out there so he agreed. "Ok."

Sam stormed out and went to the gym. He knew he had a few minutes so he strapped on a pair of gloves and went to work on the punching bag. Everyone was surprised when his name was called during assignments.

Andy's head snapped around when she heard his name. She practically stopped breathing when Frank said they were riding together. When they were dismissed she watched him go for the keys so she went to get their coffee. She walked out to find him having a heated discussion with Oliver.

Sam watched Oliver's surprised expression when he took a spot by him. They didn't have time to talk though because Frank walked in. Oliver was even more shocked to learn Sam was riding with Andy since he had been trying to avoid her at all costs. They had a busy day and barely had time to talk. By the time they got back to the station their shift was long gone and the next one was on the streets.

Andy changed and went looking for Sam to make sure he was ok. She knocked as she walked in but wasn't prepared for what she saw. He had his back to the door and obviously hadn't heard her knock. He was standing by his locker shirtless. He had four bullet hole scars scattered across his back; one on his right shoulder, one low near his kidneys on the left, the third and fourth in the middle.

She must have gasped because he turned around and the look on his face made her stop moving. He growled. "What the hell McNally? Don't you know how to knock?"

She stuttered out. "I...I...d...did."

He grabbed his bag and started shoving his things in it. "What the hell do you want?"

She cleared the distance and stopped right in front of him. His front matched his back and her eyes wandered over him. "You ever gonna tell me what happened?"

She reached out and touched his shoulder scar. He looked down to see her hand and momentarily his eyes closed taking him back to when he first met her.

_**Flashback** _

_Sam was four months on the job when he first laid eyes on his T.O.'s daughter. She was absolutely beautiful. He was at his desk working on his reports for the day when she walked up to the desk. "Have you seen my dad?"_

_He was busy typing away. "Who's your dad?"_

_He heard a light giggle as she said. "Tommy McNally."_

_He looked up into the most beautiful warm eyes he'd ever seen. "Uhh. Umm."_

_Tommy picked that moment to reappear. "Swarek, you being nice to my daughter Andrea?"_

_He chuckled as she scowled at her dad and said. "It's Andy." With as much distaste as possible she followed with. "Only my_ mother _calls me Andrea." He was surprised to find her holding out her hand._

_It took him a second but he snapped out of it and took her hand. "Sam Swarek. Nice to meet you."_

_She blushed a little. "Nice to meet you too."_

_Andy started showing up a lot at the station to bring them lunch when they were on desk or she would call to see if she could meet them. It didn't take Tommy long to see there could be something between them. Sam had been cut loose and they were at the Penny celebrating._

_Sam looked around, hoping she would show. Tommy clapped him on the back. "Sorry Sammy boy. She's got class tonight." He was going to deny it but the look Tommy was giving him told him not to bother. "A father always dreams that their daughter finds a good man to care for her. Sammy, you're a good man and a great cop. Not that I have any say in who my daughter dates but I'd be happy if it was you."_

_Sam couldn't believe his ears. Tommy McNally was actually giving him permission to ask his daughter out. "Umm. Thank you sir." He couldn't really think of anything else to say._

_When he walked into the Penny a week later and she was there he had a feeling it wasn't a coincidence. They had a few drinks while they talked and exchanged numbers before they said goodnight. Even though they had spent time around each other they took things slow. Andy's schedule at school was busy because of finals and it was a couple of weeks before they actually got to go out._

_They were standing on her doorstep after their third date. His eyes raked over her and he smiled. "You're really beautiful you know?" She blushed and hid her face, shaking her head. He said softly as he hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head back up. "Hey! Don't do that. Don't hide from me." They locked eyes and he started leaning in. "You are beautiful."_

_Their lips connected and both gasped a little. He had never imagined her lips being so soft and warm. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms tight around her. Andy's arms snaked around his neck and held him close as their tongues explored each other's mouths slowly._

_She had never expected his lips to be so gentle and soft. All she wanted was to feel his strong hard body close to hers. When he pulled her close she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer._

_She knew what she wanted. "Come inside."_

_He pulled back and looked into her eyes as he caressed her cheek. "Are you sure?"_

_She smiled big and nodded as she turned to unlock her door. She took his hand and led him inside. When she closed the door he turned her around and backed her into it. She giggled as he pulled back her hair and kissed her neck._

_She had never felt so much from one man's kiss. He set her skin on fire. "Sam! God!" He bumped his hips into her as she gripped him by the hair holding him to her._

_She led him back to her room as he kissed, licked and sucked on her neck. They stopped when the back of her legs bumped the side of her bed. He growled when her hands went up his shirt and pulled it over his head. Her hands moved to his belt buckle next._

_Her knuckles grazed his skin as she unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants; he hissed and gripped her hips harder. "Shit Andy." She looked into his lust filled eyes and slid her hand into his pants. His mouth dropped open a little and he sighed as she slowly stroked him._

_He reluctantly pulled her hand away, he need to feel_ her _now. His hands slid up her shirt and he pulled it off much the way she removed his. Her skin was so soft and beautiful. She gasped and sighed as his gun calloused hands caressed her. He lightly ran the tip of his tongue across her chest and neck._

_He was already hard but when she whimpered his name it made him throb wanting to hear more from her beautiful lips. "Saaam!"_

_He took his time as he ran his fingertips up her back to unclasp her bra. He took her in then looked into her eyes and smiled. "Fucking beautiful."_

_He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto the bed; kissing, caressing and sucking on her breasts until she was bucking and writhing underneath him. They slowly removed the rest of their clothes._

_Sam was awe struck at how her body responded to him. Every time he touched her goose bumps would grace her smooth skin and she'd mewl. He whispered. "Turn over."_

_Andy rolled over onto her stomach as she was told. He smiled as he took in the rest of her beautiful form. His lips and tongue soon joined his fingers as they lightly moved across her skin. She was writhing and gasping under his touch._

_Andy couldn't take it anymore. She needed him. "Sam please!"_

_The almost desperation in her voice made him growl. "C'mere sweetheart." He rolled her over and moved over on top of her, kissing her deeply he said huskily. "Tell me what you want."_

_Her teary eyes looked at him. "You. I need you inside me."_

_He kissed her deeply again as he slid inside her. She cried out as he entered her and he whispered. "Shh! I got you beautiful."_

_Andy buried her face in his neck as he buried himself deeper inside her. "God! You...you f...feel so good." She cried as he slowly moved in and out of her._

_He shuddered as he rolled his hips and went deeper. "Jesus Andy! You feel amazing." He groaned as she pushed herself up into him._

_He could feel her clenching around him and she started gasping and whimpering. "Harder Sam! More! I...I'm so so close."_

_He growled and gritted his teeth as he thrust harder and deeper into her. "Come on sweetheart." Harder and deeper. "Just let go."  
_

_Andy wrapped herself around him and screamed his name as she let go. "Sam!"_

_He grunted one last time as he thrust into her and growled out her name. "Andy!"_

_He collapsed on top of her and kissed her languidly as they came down from their high. Sam rolled to his side and pulled her close. Andy sighed as she cuddled up to him. "You're amazing."_

_He chuckled and kissed her temple. "So are you." They fell asleep in each other's arms._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback Continued...** _

_Three weeks after that night Andy got a call she had never expected. Her mother was sick and wanted to see her. She talked to Sam and her father about it and they supported her going to Calgary. What was supposed to be a short visit turned into months as Andy and her mom made up for lost time. Sam had done really well during the rookie UC scavenger hunt so he was picked to do small UC jobs. A year after she left she returned to Toronto. She tried to keep in touch with Sam after she left but he kept disappearing for jobs so eventually she gave up._

_She walked into 15 Division for the first time in a year. Tommy didn't want to wait until after his shift to see her so he asked her to stop by. She was rounding the corner to go to his office when she collided with a hard body and hands grabbed her. "Sorry."_

_Her heart stopped when she heard him. It had been a year since she'd laid eyes on him. "Sam?"_

_He knew it was her before he even saw her face. "Andy?" He stepped back and took her in. "Umm. Hey! Wh...When did you get back?"_

_She could tell he was as surprised as she was. "Last night." She took him in. He was a little slimmer but that was probably from the UC jobs. "H...How have you been?"_

_He half smiled and shrugged. "Not bad. Y...you look great. How have you been?"_

_She gave the same response. "Been ok. You've lost a little weight but you look good too." She wanted to talk about them but knew he was busy._

_Her dad appeared and they went to his office. She smiled and waved bye to Sam as she followed him. That night she walked into the Penny and saw him at the bar with her dad. She walked over with a big smile on her face._

_Tommy smiled when he saw her. "Hey pumpkin! Wasn't sure if you'd make it."_

_She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I told you I would." She looked to his drinking partner. "Sam."_

_He smiled, the sexy dimples she remembered making an appearance. "McNally. Good to see you."_

_His favorite blush appeared as she said. "Good to see..."_

_Her comment was cut off as a blonde woman launched herself into Sam and threw her arms around his neck kissing him hard after she practically screamed. "Sammy!"_

_It was apparent to everyone that she had caught him off guard. He pulled her away from him. "M...Monica. Wh...what are you doing here?"_

_She playfully swatted him. "I just got off work and I wanted to see you."_

_He tried to control his nerves as he saw Andy's smile turn to deep sadness and regret. "Wish you had called."_

_Monica looked at the two people he was sitting with. "I don't usually have to and who are they?"_

_Tommy watched the triangle as Sam tried to handle everything, clearing his throat he said. "My T.O., Tommy McNally and his daughter Andy."_

_Tears pricked her eyes as Sam introduced her like she was no one. She knew it was her fault though; she was the one that left. She nodded to the blonde and looked to her dad. "I need to go. I umm...I have an early morning."_

_Tommy shook hands with Monica and Sam before they left. She stopped going to the station and to the Penny. She wasn't mad or even hurt with Sam. She had no right to be because she left. She'd had a small hope that maybe when she came back they could start over. He'd moved on and now she had to figure out how to as well._

_She was sitting at home a few weeks later when there was a knock at her door; she was a little surprised because she wasn't expecting anyone. She was even more surprised when she opened her door to find Sam Swarek._

_He was so nervous when he knocked on her door. He had broken up with Monica the day after the Penny but didn't want to go to Andy right away. She deserved better than that. So here he was now, three weeks later, knocking at her door._

_It took her a second to speak. "Sam? Umm. What...what are you doing here?"_

_He smiled at her surprised expression. "Sorry. I...I know I should've called but..." He shrugged._

_She shook her head. "No. It's ok." She stepped back and motioned for him to come in so he did. She watched him walk into her living room. "Everything ok?"_

_She closed the door and joined him as he turned around. "Yeah. Good."_

_He didn't say anything else as he looked around. She was trying to figure him out. "Want a drink?" He nodded. "Beer?" He nodded again._

_She came back from the kitchen a minute later with two beers. He smiled and said. "Thanks." He waved his hand around. "Nice place."_

_She smiled and nodded for him to join her on the sofa. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what's going on?"_

_He dropped down on her sofa and took a long drink. "I umm...I wanted to see you. To see how you're doing." She gave him a skeptical look and he chuckled. Scratching the back of his head he said. "You know I'm not really good at this stuff." He sighed. "I broke up with Monica."_

_She was definitely surprised. "Oh. Ok."_

_He could see her confusion and he had to smile. "Andy, I..." He groaned. "God! I really don't know how to do this."_

_She giggled at his frustration. "You never had a problem before." The twinkle in her eye made him smile; relieved the stress he was feeling over the situation._

_He nodded as he took another drink. "I know that we haven't seen each other in a while." He caressed her cheek. "I'd like, maybe to start again. If you want to of course."_

_She flashed a big toothy grin and nodded. "I'd like that too."_

_They took their time again getting reacquainted. They were finally getting things back together when Sam got another call for a UC job. She understood and was supportive. They spent his last night together. After they made love a few times she clung to him tightly. "How long?"_

_He hated this more than he could express. He would've gotten out of it had he been able to. He kissed her temple as he ran his fingers through her hair. "A few months."_

_She promised herself she wouldn't cry. "Ok."_

_He pulled back and caressed her cheek, ran the pad of his thumb across her lips. "I'm going to miss you."_

_Sam was always an action guy. Saying those words meant more than anyone would ever know. "I'm going to miss you too. Be careful ok?"_

_He nodded and kissed her again. "I will."_

_Andy pulled him over on top of her and her eyes slowly wandered over his face as she tried to figure out how to say what she wanted. "I...I..."_

_He half smiled and brushed his nose across hers. "What sweetheart?"_

_She kissed him hard and barely whispered. "I love you Sam."_

_He smiled like a fool and kissed her passionately. "I love you too."_

_They made love again and he kissed her goodbye the next morning before slipping out. The few months turned into three years. Andy became a cop and Sam came back a very different man._

Every memory of their time together before he left came flooding back. He let out a shaky breath as he opened his eyes and looked into hers. He momentarily forgot all his anger; reaching up he caressed her cheek and kissed her softly _._ " _I missed you_." He whispered.

Andy gasped a little when he kissed her. She'd dated a little since him but no one ever made her feel like he did, three years later and he could still melt her insides. She touched the scar on his face and whispered. " _I missed you too."_

Their moment was interrupted by a uniformed officer walking through. Sam pushed her hand away and his face turned hard again. He watched her happiness turn to sadness. He hated that he'd done that to her again but he had to keep her away for her own good. "Go McNally! Now."

Andy was determined more than ever to make him change his mind about them. She gave him what he asked for and left. The weeks passed and although they continued to work together he kept his distance. Andy tried every day to show that she wanted him, that she wanted what they had before. His resolve and anger was slowly slipping. Every day the 100 layered concrete walls around his heart cracked a little more. He was amused at her determination and fell in love with her even more.

Frank walked into Parade the day after the first pairing and scanned, a smile crossing his lips as he saw Sam had shown up to work the streets again. He kept his unspoken promise and kept him with Andy. They seemed to work well together even with their history or maybe _because_ of their history.

They'd been partnered together for about two weeks when 27 Division lost one of their officers, shooter unidentified, the entire TPS was looking for him. Andy and Sam had had a busy day and hadn't been able to stop to eat yet.

Sam noticed their favorite hot dog vendor wasn't busy so he pointed the cruiser in that direction. "In the mood for a chili cheese dog?"

Andy's smile blinded him and she nodded. "I'm _starving."_

He gave her a quick smile as he parked the car. They walked over to the vendor and ordered. Sam couldn't help but smile as she tried to eat it while they were walking and dripped chili on her vest. "Nice McNally." He passed her some napkins.

He heard a crack right as he heard her say. "Shut up S..." He looked back to see her jerk and drop her hot dog. "Sam?" She choked out.

He froze until he heard the second pop and tackled her as he grabbed his radio. "10-13 shots fired! Officer down. Officer down."

Andy felt a searing pain in her back as she watched Sam dig napkins out of his pocket as he teased her. She heard the crack right before she felt the pain. When they locked eyes she could see the confusion and then horror as she fell to the ground.

Sam pulled her closer to the cruiser for cover and cupped her face. "Andy..." He rolled her on her side after he checked her front. He found the bullet stuck in her vest in the middle of her back. Thank god for her vest or she'd be gone. She was choking out shallow breaths. He knew she had to be in immense pain. "You're ok. Your vest took it all." He held her close and kissed her forehead as they waited for backup.

Within seconds they were surrounded, she was scooped up and put in the back of an ambulance to get checked out. Sam gave his statement then paced beside the ambulance while he waited to see her. Once she was left alone he walked over to her and stared. She had felt his presence as she waited. She gave Jerry her statement after the medics cleared her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before he stepped closer. "You scared the shit out of me." It came out a lot harsher than he had intended.

She hadn't expected him to sound so angry with her. She just stared at him open mouthed. "Go to hell Sam."

She slid off the bumper and slowly stood up. The pain in her back was much more than she had expected. She looked around for one of her friends to call to for help but she didn't recognize anyone so she started slowly moving towards their cruiser.

Sam mentally kicked himself for not keeping control. He watched her look for help as she grimaced in pain and he reached for her. "Andy..."

She pulled away and glared at him. "I get shot by some lunatic and you have the nerve to be mad at me?"

He gently wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair as he held her close. He whispered huskily. " _I'm sorry. Of course I'm not mad at you_." He pulled back and brushed her hair away from her face, gently caressing her cheek. " _I thought I'd lost you for real this time_."

She had the most confused look on her face. He helped her to the cruiser and drove back to the barn. Not a word was spoken the entire trip. She let him help her out of the car when they got back but pulled away from him once she was out.

Sam growled as she pulled away from him. She needed his help and she was being stubborn. "Andy..."

She turned to him and held up her hand. "Don't. Just don't Sam. You don't get to do this because I got shot today. I have been trying for weeks to get something, _anything_ out of you and you shut me out every time." He looked around uncomfortably. "I still love you Sam. Even after all of this time but I get it. You don't feel the same anymore. So I'm gone, out of your life."

He shook his head. "Andy...it's...it's not that easy."

She gave him a sad smile. "Loving someone never is Sam." She left him standing in the lot as she slowly made her way inside.

He'd loved a few women but he had never been _in love_ with anyone but Andy. He felt like he was complete when he was with her. He made his way inside hoping to be finished before her so he could try to give her a ride home. When he walked out of the locker room he saw her brunette ponytail as it slipped out the door to the lot. He sighed heavily and shook his head, thinking to himself _great job Swarek._

He decided to go to the Penny to have a drink. He took his usual spot and soon Jerry and Oliver joined him. He was surprised to see her at the rookie table with her friends. When they made eye contact she looked sadder than he had ever seen her. He threw back the rest of his drink and paid his tab. He needed to go home and think.

The next day he asked Frank to put him back in Booking. Frank frowned until Sam said. "Until McNally gets back." His friend nodded and gave him what he wanted.

Andy took the three days and prepared herself to return to work and once again move on from her feelings for Sam. She understood he'd been through a life changing experience and had come away from it a different man. She'd always be there for him but it would clearly be only as a friend.

Sam woke up early the day she was supposed to return. He wanted to give her a ride so he quickly got ready and made a stop before he pulled up to her place. Andy smiled as her alarm clock went off. She was so happy to be going back to work even though it had only been three days. She slipped into her shoes, grabbed her bag and stepped out her front door.

She stopped short when she saw the silver beast at her curb and its driver leaning against the passenger door with an unsure look on his face. She walked down the steps and stopped in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

He took a deep breath and pushed off his truck as she made her way down her steps. _God! She really was the most beautiful creature._ He cleared his throat before answering her question. "Was hoping you'd let me give you a ride."

She tugged her bag back up a little. "Why?" He looked confused and she sighed. "Why do you want to give me a ride Sam?"

He shrugged and looked around. "Because...because I..."

Andy sighed and shook her head. "Thanks but I'll walk." She turned and quickly headed towards the station.

He jogged to catch up to her. "Andy wait!" He stepped in front of her with his hands up. "Please?" She sighed and stopped. "You _know_ I'm not good with words and stuff." She shrugged. "God damn it." He sighed this time. "A chance."

She looked at him confused. "What?"

He stepped closer. "I want a chance. For us again."

She shook her head. "What? Why? Why now? Is it because I got shot?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I've wanted to since you came back. Since I came back but I was, _am_ scared."

Tears pricked her eyes as she listened to him. "Scared of what Sam?" She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I would never hurt you."

He closed his eyes and reveled in her touch. "I'm scared of hurting _you_. I'm not the same man Andy. I...I went through hell."

She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his scar. "But you're alive. _You're_ here. _I'm_ here _._ " He sighed as her warm lips touched him. "I'm not going to run Sam."

He pulled her close to him and his lips hovered over hers. " _Andy_..." He whispered. She crashed her lips into his and he responded. " _Fuck Andy_." He whispered as he pulled even closer against his body.

She wrapped herself around him and deepened the kiss. They got lost in each other for a minute. She pulled back and smiled. "As long as you need. Ok?"

He rested his forehead against her and nodded. "Ok." He kissed her again before he led them back to his truck.

They pulled into the lot a few minutes later. Andy reached for the handle but remembered Sam had a thing for opening doors so her hand slipped away hoping he hadn't noticed. He hid a smile as he watched her. He climbed out, walked around to her side, and opened her door. He was met with a small smile as he held out his hand. Once he helped her out he grabbed their bags and they headed inside.

Since they hadn't talked about THEM he just brushed her hand with his and said. "I'll be right here."

She smiled and said. "Ok."

Sam changed quickly, not having Oliver to slow him down. He walked out and leaned against the wall to wait for Andy. He made a decision right then to ask her out before Parade. They needed to talk if they were going to be together again.

He heard the door open and felt her before he saw her. "Hey!" He pushed off the wall and took her hand.

She smiled and gripped his hand as they walked to Parade. "Wonder if it'll be busy today."

He shrugged and tugged on her hand when they stopped at the door. "When are you off again?"

She thought for a second. "Saturday. You?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand a little. "Same. I was hoping that maybe we could have dinner Friday night." She flashed a big smile and nodded. "Great. So, we could leave from here if that's ok."

She nodded again. "Sounds great. I'll bring clothes."

The rest of the week passed quickly and it was date night. Their day was busy and they were late getting back to the station. They booked their last arrest and headed for the locker rooms. Andy smiled and nudged him. "Give me like 20 minutes?"

He looked around and kissed her cheek. "See you in 20." It was more like thirty when she finally walked out. He smiled when he saw her. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and said thank you as he led them to his truck. He threw their bags in then helped her in. He looked nervous when he said. "I umm...I thought maybe we could go to my place and I could cook for you."

She remembered the days when he used to do that for her. Smiling she said. "I'd love that."

He let out the breath that he'd been holding and smiled. "Great." He closed her door and walked around to his side. Minutes later they were pulling out of the lot and turning towards his place. He took deep calming breaths as they drove. They pulled up to his house 15 minutes later and he led them inside. He dropped their bags by the door and they walked into his living room.

Andy had flashes of the last night she was there. They made love by his fireplace and then he carried her to his bedroom where they made love again. Sam watched as she looked around, probably remembering the last time she was there, he certainly was.

He kissed her hand so he didn't startle her when he spoke. "Would you like a drink?"

She turned and he smiled at her flushed cheeks. "Sure."

He came back with a glass of wine for her and a beer for himself. "I thought I would grill and maybe we could talk."

"Ok." She followed him to the kitchen while he started preparing the food. She sat at his breakfast bar and watched.

He smiled as he watched her watching him. Even with the scar his smile was still magnificent. She was staring at him and it was unnerving. "What?"

She had been so lost in watching him. "Sorry. I just...I...you've changed a little."

He finished putting the marinade on the meat, wrapped it up, and put it in the fridge. "It needs to sit for a little bit." He washed his hands. "Maybe we could sit outside and talk while we wait?"

Andy stood and walked around the bar. "Sure."

He turned on some music, poured her more wine, and grabbed himself another beer before he led her out. There was no going back; if they were going to work he was going to have to tell her everything. They sat down and he took a deep breath. "You asked what happened to me."

She knew this was a sensitive topic and wanted them to have a good time tonight. "We don't have to do this tonight, or ever Sam. I can't even imagine what happened to you and..."

He scoffed and said a little angrily. "No. You really can't." He saw the sad look on her face and reached for her hand. "I'm sorry. It's not...It's..." He sighed. "Ever heard of Jamie Brennan?" She nodded; he was an enforcer. "They sent me under to try to bring him down. My cover was that I was fresh out of Kingston. He did time there so that was supposed to be my in." He took a long drink. "So anyway, I spent some time around the neighborhood getting people used to my face and putting the word out that I needed a job even though we had someone on the inside helping to set it up. I met a woman, Amanda; she was a bartender at the Alpine where Brennan and his guys hung out." He could see the sadness on Andy's face. "I had to be someone else Andy but I thought about you every day. I meant it when I said I love you. Ok?" She nodded. "It became very clear that the job was going to take longer than we originally hoped for. Three months into the op I realized that I wasn't going to see you anytime soon so I used her. What I didn't know until later was that she was his sister. None of the intel mentioned her. Anyway, I got in deeper and deeper, started _dating_ Amanda. Everything was going great until..." His face darkened and he growled. "Until my handler gave me a boat to help transport for Brennan. I kept her at a distance saying it was because she was the boss's sister. _Everything_ with her was for show and I never slept with her." She nodded. "Because of that and Brennan's suspicion about the boat she started asking around about me. So to make a long story short, I was made. Amanda called me to come to her house one night for dinner. It wasn't unusual so I said ok. She answered the door in lingerie. When I told her no she pulled a gun on me. I had no time to react and she shot me four times before her gun jammed. She pulled my .22 out of my ankle holster and shot me in the face. Brennan's guys came and removed me. I was found outside the Alpine. Luckily the shots missed vital organs but I did code a couple of times. Anyway, I was in a coma for about two months to give my body time to heal, ICU for four months. Underwent a lot of surgery to fix..." He looked away for the first time since he started talking. "...to fix my face. Went through a lot of rehab and counseling."

Andy's tears were flowing freely by this point. Although he was talking so nonchalantly about it she could see the anger in his eyes. It was no wonder he didn't want to let anyone close. She stood up and moved over to him, taking a chance by sitting in his lap. She felt him stiffen initially but he finally relaxed and wrapped an arm around her.

She turned so she was straddling his lap and cupped his face. "I won't betray you Sam."

 


	3. Chapter 3

He knew he didn't have to worry about that with her. "I know sweetheart." He hadn't called her that in a really long time. "I just need you to know what you're up against here. I want to be the man I used to be with you but I just don't know if I can."

She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him softly. "You don't need to change for me Sam. All I want is for us to try. We were barely getting started before and...and I just want to try, if you do."

He cupped her ass and pulled her right against him. "I do." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're so beautiful Andy." He brushed his nose across hers.

She sighed happily. " _Sam!"_

He chuckled at the pink hue that graced her cheeks. "How about we have dinner?" When she nodded he gripped her tighter and stood up. Andy squealed and he laughed. "You better hold on."

He carried her into the kitchen and sat her down on the counter. "You know, I always loved watching you in the kitchen." He raised an eyebrow. "You're _really_ good with your hands."

He chuckled. "Oh really?" He slowly walked over to her and pulled her closer as she nodded. "Hmm." He leaned in and kissed her neck. "How good?" He mumbled against her neck.

She gasped and whimpered. " _Really really good."_

He growled as he pressed himself against her. "Pretty sure I remember you being good with your hands too."

They made out for a little while then Sam cooked. After a few hours he took her home with plans for lunch the next day. Everything was going great until two weeks later when Frank got the second worst news of maybe his career. Amanda Jenkins aka Jamie Brennan's sister was being transported back to Vanier Centre in Milton from her court date and the bus overheated. Fifteen was the closest division so they had to stop there.

When they pulled into the lot Oliver was waiting for them. Sam held Andy close as they walked over to talk to him. After a few minutes he said. "We should probably get inside."

Sam led the way in and froze when he saw the woman he never thought he'd see again. Andy bumped into him and Oliver into her. "What the hell brother?"

Andy could feel Sam shaking. "Sam?"

Then they heard _her_ voice. "Piece of shit. Don't you know how to fucking die?"

Oliver had pushed his way to the front and saw who it was. Noelle had made her way in too. "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

Noelle kept her eyes on Sam. "She was being transported when the bus's radiator blew."

Andy was standing in front of Sam now. "Who is it?"

She was still spewing rude things at Sam as he watched her. "I'm the one that turned your boyfriend into Swiss cheese. Too bad my gun jammed."

Andy gasped as she looked up at Sam then back at the woman. "Sam." It took a long minute and her putting her hands on his face to get his attention. "Sam, come on. We need to go to Parade."

He finally nodded and let her lead him out. They stopped at the locker room doors. His breathing was ragged and he was still shaking but managed to say. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He kissed her cheek and walked away before she could say anything.

Noelle patted her shoulder. "Come on McNally. We're going to be late."

Oliver tried to get Sam to talk but he was on auto pilot while he dressed. "You gonna be ok brother?"

He finally looked at Oliver. "Yeah. Fine." He slammed his door and walked out.

Andy stood nervously waiting for him. When he walked out she perked up but waited, chewing on her bottom lip. He could see her fear and took her hand. "You ready?"

She nodded and barely whispered. " _Yeah. You?"_

Oliver and Noelle walked away to give them a moment. He cupped her face. "I'm ready." He brushed his thumb across her frown lines. "It's going to be fine. _We_ are going to be fine." He gave her a pointed look.

She finally nodded and said. "Ok."

They sat through Parade then headed out. Thankfully she had been put in a cell by the time they left. It was a long and busy day. He'd tried to put her out of his mind but throughout the day he had flashes of his shooting. When they finally went in for the day they made plans for dinner and split to change.

Sam drank a little too much and Andy drove them to her place. He clearly had no idea where he was because he said. "Stay with me please?"

He wouldn't have had to ask even if they had been at his place; she knew he didn't need to be alone. "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

She helped him get undressed and crawl into bed. She curled up close and he ran his fingers through her hair. "Thank you." He kissed the top of her head.

Andy squeezed him tighter. "I'll always be here Sam, no matter what." He soon fell asleep and she held him for a while before she did.

_Sam found himself knocking on Amanda's door. He was a little confused but waited anyway. He knew something was wrong as soon as he saw her face but followed her in anyway. She pulled a gun and fired four times before the gun jammed. He couldn't fight her when she went for the .22 she knew he carried strapped to his ankle. The last thing he saw was her pointing the gun at his face and firing._

Andy was practically thrown off of him when he bolted up in bed screaming. She didn't know what the hell was going on or that she should be careful. She touched his arm. "Sam! Sam, it's..."

Before she could finish he jerked away and his elbow connected with her mouth. Her slight scream snapped him out of it and he paled when he saw her lip bleeding. "Shit!" He reached for her and when she flinched his heart stopped. "Andy...fuck."

She didn't mean to flinch. He jumped out of bed and she reached for him. "Sam wait!" He grabbed all of his clothes and quickly got dressed. She practically had to run after him to catch him before he got out the door. "Sam!"

He pulled away from her when she tried to touch him. "Don't."

She held her hands up. "I'm ok. Really. Come back to bed. Please?"

It had been a while since she saw the anger that was in his eyes. He growled. _"No. I hit you Andy. That's not ok."_

She slowly touched his face. "I'm fine Sam, barely even bleeding."

He pulled away and walked out her door. She knew not to follow him, he needed time. Sleep evaded her for the rest of the night and she walked to work the next morning. She found out after Parade that he called in sick. She tried to call him several times but all calls went straight to voicemail. After shift she stopped by to see him but he wouldn't answer the door. This went on for a few days before he came back to work.

Frank knew what had happened and wasn't surprised when he asked to go back to Booking when he came back. Andy saw his truck in the lot and sighed heavily as she walked inside. He was already at the Booking desk when she walked in and unfortunately so was Cruz.

He barely made eye contact with her when she walked in. "Sam, can we talk?"

He kept his eyes on the keyboard. "Kind of busy here McNally and you're supposed to be in Parade."

She knew it wouldn't be easy. "Parade can wait. We really need to talk."

There was nothing he wanted more than to look up into her beautiful warm eyes but he'd hurt her and he was too angry with himself. "Got nothing to say McNally."

She hadn't missed the fact that Cruz was watching with a smug smile on her face. Andy glared at her before she turned back to Sam. "So that's it? You're just gonna walk away without a fight?" He still wouldn't look at her. "Fine."

He watched her walk away and growled when he heard Cruz mumbled. "Pathetic."

He looked at her and said. "Don't _ever_ say anything about her again." Cruz just gave him a funny look and went back to work. He watched her for a while at work and at the Penny. He could tell she was struggling as much as he was but for her sake he had to stay away.

Andy hadn't even had a chance to tell her friends that she and Sam were together. They were all wondering why she wouldn't hang out with them much anymore. It took Oliver convincing her to go out to get her to the Penny.

She knew the only way she'd get Oliver to shut up was to agree to join the gang. Andy had agreed to be the designated driver for her friends so they were drinking like crazy. Sam was nowhere to be found so she knew she could relax. It was a little busy and somewhere along the way an impromptu karaoke night popped up.

Sam knew she was going to be there so he slipped in the back and took a quiet spot at the bar. He ordered a scotch and watched her with the rest of the rookies. Their table was littered with shot glasses and beer bottles. It worried him that she would drink like this because of her dad. He nursed his drink so that he could drive her home. Regardless he couldn't let her do that to herself.

Andy didn't have to see him to know he was there but she couldn't let that affect her. Dov dropped some quarters in the jukebox and picked _**Joan Jett's**_ _"I Love Rock and Roll"._ The bar cheered and made room for the rookies. Somehow Andy was pushed to the front to be lead. Sam watched as some guy slowly made his way through the crowd to dance with Andy as she sang. He damn near broke his glass when the guy pulled her against him and started, well he was just too damn close for Sam's liking.

When the song was over she tried to move away but the guy wouldn't let her go. He roughly turned her around and kissed her. Without even knowing Sam had gotten up and headed towards them. Andy pushed the guy away and he raised his hand.

Sam grabbed his wrist and you could've heard a pin drop as he growled. _"If you want to live past tonight I suggest you get the hell out right now."_

The guy looked like he wanted to argue with Sam but then thought better of it. He walked out with a little help from Dov, Chris, and Oliver. Andy started to walk away but Sam gently grabbed her wrist. "Andy, wait. Please?"

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for helping but you don't get to pick and choose when you're going to be in my life." She tried to pull away but he held on.

Sam gently pulled her to him and wrapped his hand around the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything Andy." He was going to have a hard enough time saying it all; much less with everyone watching so he buried his face in her hair. He spoke where only she could hear him. "I love you Andy, never stopped. I walked away because I was trying to protect you."

She was sobbing now but holding on tightly to him. "I know but I can take care of myself Sam. I can take care of you too, be there when you have...when you need someone. I love you too. Don't you get that?"

He held her tighter and shook his head. "No. I don't. I'm a god damn mess Andy. _I hit you for Christ's sake._ I'll never forgive..."

She pulled back and kissed him hard. "Shh! You have _nothing_ , _absolutely nothing_ to forgive yourself for. It was an accident."

He cupped her face and leaned his forehead against hers. "I have been insane without you. Will you forgive me for leaving you?"

She shook her head and he hung his. Andy cupped his face this time and tilted it back up. "There's nothing to forgive Sam." Kissing him. "Nothing at all."

He sighed and nodded. "Let's get out of here ok?" She gave him a beautiful smile and nodded. He led them out to his truck. "Where do you want to go?"

She smiled shyly and pulled him close. "I don't care. Just take me somewhere and make love to me."

He let out a nervous laugh at her boldness. "You sure about this? About us?"

She nodded and traced her fingers over his scar. "More than I have ever been about anything."

Sam kissed her hand as he opened her door. Andy took advantage of the cover and pulled Sam hard against her.

He huffed as their bodies collided. "McNally."

She moaned as she crashed her lips into his, her tongue darting out to brush across his lips. He groaned and gripped her hips harder as he met her hungry kisses. He pressed himself against her and she ran her hand down between them, cupping him.

The fog of lust cleared momentarily and he pulled back. "We can't do this here sweetheart."

She whimpered as she kissed and lightly bit his neck. "Get me out of here then."

He kissed her hard before reluctantly pulling his body away from hers and helping her into his truck. He was having a hard time concentrating because she wouldn't keep her hands off him.

They were stopped at a red light when she climbed into his lap. "Andy!"

She had never been this aggressive with anyone before, not even him. "Pull over Sam." She writhed against him. Luckily it was late and there were barely anyone on the streets.

He reluctantly pulled her away from his neck and said. "Home. Let's get you home first."

He could see her lust clouded eyes even in the dark. "No. Can't wait. Need you now." She said breathlessly.

He couldn't imagine being harder than he already was. Those words, her almost desperation had him pulling into a closed parking deck at the next light. It was under construction so they shouldn't have to worry about being caught.

Andy had removed herself from his lap and started undressing before he could even park. By the time he had she was completely naked and crawling back into his lap. Her hands quickly went to work, pulling off his shirt then unbuckling and unzipping his pants. When her small warm hand wrapped around him his head fell back against his seat.

She felt absolutely amazing and he wondered how he ever made it without her. She caught him off guard when she lowered herself onto him. "Fuck Andy!"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her still. She whimpered. " _Sam!"_

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and whispered. " _Shh! It's ok sweetheart_."

She slowly started moving her hips. He just held her and let her set the pace until she whimpered. " _God! Sam!_ " She buried her face in his neck. " _Just...just need you_."

It tore his heart. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her back so he could kiss her. "Cum for me beautiful." He used his free hand to guide her hips.

Her moves became frantic and she started keening. " _Sam! Sam!_ "

He held her close and started meeting her thrusts with his own. Soon they were calling each other's names and groaning as they came together. She held onto him tightly as her breathing regulated.

He peppered her face with light kisses. "You're so beautiful."

They sat for a little while before he helped her get dressed then he drove them to his place. They made love again before falling asleep and after that night they were inseparable.

Sam was sitting at the bar with Oliver talking about their day at work. He could see Andy out of the corner of his eye at the rookie table with her friends. Life was good with them. He had never been so happy. Oliver was being very animated; Zoe had put him on a very short leash recently and he was taking full advantage of it.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and he smiled until he saw who it was. "Hey Sammy!"

He hadn't seen her in years. "Monica. How are you?"

She smiled her sickly sweet smile and moved a little closer. "I'm great. How are you doing? It's been a while. Been under again?"

He sighed and shook his head. "You know I can't after..." He motioned towards his face.

She lost the smile for a moment. "I figured you'd find a way to get back in. You were married to UC."

He half smiled at that. "I traded that marriage for another one."

Andy walked up and put her hand on his cheek. "A much better, safer marriage."

His hand slid to her swollen belly and he laughed. "Only when you're not having a raging hormone moment sweetheart." Andy glared and swatted him. He pulled her close and brushed his nose across her. "I'm only teasing. You're more beautiful than ever." Oliver made a gagging noise and Sam threw a coaster at him.

Monica had known Sam for years and had never seen him this happy. "You guys look great together. Congratulations."

Sam and Andy thanked her before she walked away to find her friends. She kissed his cheek. "Any regrets?"

Sam had eventually told Andy about his time while he was recovering; he drank a lot and spent time with Monica. She had been one of his nurses. "Not a single one. You're it for me sweetheart; you, Elijah and Ethan."

Oliver sing-songed. " _The happy little Swarek family_."

Andy shook her head and nodded towards their friend. "We really should get him home."

Sam paid their tab and helped his best friend to his truck. When they dropped Ollie off they stopped at Andy's favorite ice cream shop for her nightly fix. He chuckled as he watched her inhale the double scoop cone. Her excuse being that she was eating for both the boys.

Two months later Sam was on patrol when he got the call from Andy. She was early but they were told it might happen. He flipped the lights and sirens as he rushed to their home. He called Frank to tell him what was going on. They made it to Toronto General in record time. Twelve hours later Andy gave birth to Elijah Joseph and Ethan Michael Swarek.

 


End file.
